


Anything not of God is of Satan

by chashkieh



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Gen, Tumblr: luciferprompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 05:10:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14969786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chashkieh/pseuds/chashkieh
Summary: Tumblr prompt: Someone, perhaps a preacher or priest, tells Maze that "We are all God's creatures." She makes it clear that no, she is not.





	Anything not of God is of Satan

Maze was more than thrilled when she was handed with the profile of her next bounty: a priest.

She runs her tongue over her teeth, ready for the hunt when Lucifer sees the file and insisted on coming along.

He promised to just sit back and let her do her thing even though he really wanted a go at the pretentious servant of the lord.

The priest's guilt was emanating, and the devil could tell, even without using his abilities.

"We are all God's creatures," Father Leo trained his eyes at Maze as he addressed the people in the church. There wasn't a lot but something was off.

She narrowed her eyes at the priest as she spoke,"I'm definitely not one of those. Now, are you gonna come peacefully? Or do you want this to hurt? Please choose the latter."

The churchgoers turn to their direction and cocked their guns.

"Dearie me. Starting a riot in a church? How despicable. Lucifer approves." The devil applauds as the priest himself wields a gun and waves it over.

"I suggest you two get of out of here and nobody gets hurt."

"Ooh. Scary." Maze twirls her knife in the process while counting the enemies and taking note of their position.

"Do you require any assistance, Mazikeen?" Lucifer grins and stares back at Father Leo.

" _Please_ ," She replies with full-on sarcasm. "Sit back, relax, and enjoy the show."

"Very well," The consultant sat down in one of the pews and crossed his legs. It will be over in a minute or so.

60.

Maze throws 5 knives at once in different directions and it hit every target. Five goons fall to the ground.

40.

The idiots open fire at the woman but she was too fast that the closest one got knocked out instantly when her fist made contact. She runs head on to two other guys whose still firing at point blank, jumps and flips over and renders them unconscious when her vicious kick landed.

One of the footsoldiers got lucky and grazed the demon on her arms. Normally, she wouldn't have minded, but the leather jacket was a gift from Linda. She growled and two more falls unconscious.

Lucifer pulls out his lighter and lights up his cigarette, taking one long sip before exhaling the smoke.

10.

"I did not kill Norman!" The priest says after bolting. Maze stood there, bored. Who the hell is Norman anyway?

"Good choice!" She shouts after him, gives the murderer another one-minute headstart.

"Oh, Mazey, why are you playing with your food?" 

"Coz it's fun. Besides, he'll be caught in one of my traps in," She raises her fingers and counts down "3,2,1"

The devil and demon hear a shout as the latter smirks at her former master.

"Same old, Maze."

"Let's have some little fun before I hand him over. He's definitely guilty of something,"

"I couldn't agree with you more. But, much as I would love to join you in mangling this poor sod, I just got a text from the Detective and she needs me at the crime scene,"

"Ugh,"

"Sorry, Maze. Anyway, don't leave a mess,"

"When have I ever?"

"You're right. Happy torturing?"

"Just go."

The demon shooed Lucifer away and the latter complied. Time to deliver some much-needed punishment.

**Author's Note:**

> Another short drabble for a prompt. :P


End file.
